


Slow Ride

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Slow Ride

He may have been slow to realize it, but Ron Weasley was a fine specimen of masculinity. 

When Ron had grown taller than he was, Severus didn't know. Perhaps that year he was away from school, traipsing across Britain, Potter and Granger for company.

His shoulders had broadened, his hips still narrow—although robes did hide ones physical charms almost entirely. 

None of that mattered now. What mattered was pale flesh generously decorated with freckles. Lean, firm muscle, raising him up and lowering him down—oh, so slowly—onto the most perfect prick Severus had ever seen in his life.


End file.
